Alysha's Fall (fiction)
Alysha's Fall is a collection of short stories following the character Alysha Forrest and her struggle to make her way into and through the Pelted Fleet Academe to become an Alliance officer. These short stories combine to make a novel and are not independent short stories. The short stories in Alysha's Fall were originally written in the 90's, and the first edition illustrated paperback was published by Cornwulf Press in 2000. Blurb What is the definition of strength? At what point is there nothing more to learn than the limits of endurance? When is darkness no longer contrast to light but a suffocation, and how close to that line can a person walk before she risks her soul? Ten years after she graduated from the Fleet Academe at Terracentrus, Alysha Forrest was captain of the battlecruiser UAV Stardancer with more honor to her name than any other officer her age. But before that dawn there was a night, and it is in the darkness that souls are made...or broken. Art This book lacks interior art. To see pictures of the major characters, go to their pages. The art is available, already drawn in the Stardancer.org art collection. And there is an amazing amount of fan art. For Spoilers see Alysha's Fall Spoiler Most wikis give plot details, even those that would spoil the story for most. This could be a way to do that, to have the spoiler information easly labled and off this page. All we need to do is to create a spoiler page. But it is not yet created, I am awaiting to get approval for this kind of idea. Wiki said this should work,but it did not: test text Alysha's Fall Spoiler Notable Characters *Alastar Virgil *Alysha Forrest "Steel" *Laelkii Takara Lifeweave *Matthew Brighthaven, Commandant, Fleet Academe at Selner *Harroway Sloan, Brighthaven's second in command Minor Characters: *Nathan Lifeweave, Tamillee Foxine *Telan Forrest, Alysha's father *Selina Forrest Alysha's mother The Phantasies group: The girls: *Harem Rose a Tamillee Foxine *Rispa named after Seersa Mist Sister, species is Tamillee Foxine white fur and light yellow head fur. *Cinnamon is Aera, swept back ears with tufts, feet wings. *Honey, Harat-Shar nat tigeress *Angel, real name Liset Line Insendore, Gold head hair, deformed feet, hairless and white as snow. Malarai The management: *Darin, Hinichi bouncer *Tiell Manager, Asanii feline, giant sized The academe group: *Mark West, Terran ex Marine, Human *Baner, Harat-Shar Tigerine *Harroway Sloan, Lt Commander, *Asanii, feline, colors: rusty brown top muddy cream dorsal. The team mates, minor characters: *Canidad, Tam-ille, foxine Songs and Poems: A lullabye of the Exodus is at location 105, continued at 115, and has a follower or continuation at 2091/60%. See also: Songs Purchase Details The first edition of Alysha's Fall is out of print, but the author has been caught mentioning that she's considering a second edition. If you don't want to wait to read it, it's also available for purchase in e-book form. Purchasable Art There is art based on this book, available at Zazzle.com: Alysha's Meditation – Print and T-shirt Not While In My Care – Poster Category:Fiction